los 7 pecados capitales: sonic version
by yacker the wisp
Summary: el pecado se ha apoderado de los personajes del universo de sonic causando dolor y sufrimiento a su alrededor.


Los 7 pecados capitales: amy rose- pereza

Este es el primer fic que escribo así que perdonen si esta malo y también las faltas de ortografía

He decido a adaptar una canción de miku hatsune en un fic usando los personajes de Sonic no es una adaptación así tan apegada a la canción ya que voy intentar agregar cosas propias. De antemano gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic.

Hace mucho tiempo en el año 609E.C.* en una ciudad llamada toragay* del país de elphegort* había una niña, hija de un médico, llamada amy rose ella tuvo una infancia bastante triste, su madre había fallecido cuando ella era muy pequeña y su padre se la pasaba fuera de casa la mayoría de sus amistades la querían solo por el dinero que tenía a causa de su padre sin embargo había un niño que no importaba que pasara siempre la protegía se llamaba Sonic the hedgehog y aparte de ser su amigo era su esposo ya que por asuntos políticos había estado destinado a casarse con él desde antes de nacer.

Sonic prométeme que siempre me protegerás –decía amy a la vez que miraba a aquel ojiesmeralda –

Siempre estaré a tu lado amy –dijo Sonic correspondiendo un abrazo a amy quien respondió de la misma manera- no dejare que nada te pase

Pero esas palabras se desvanecieron con el paso del tiempo y años después de esos acontecimientos se casaron, aunque los intereses de Sonic habían cambiado con el tiempo convirtiéndose en un mujeriego que solo le importaba el dinero sin embargo los sentimientos de amy no habían cambiado aunque esta situación la estaba aburriendo

Realmente no sé qué hacer blaze esta situación me está matando -amy hablaba de una forma muy triste, había descubierto que Sonic lo estaba engañando con otra mujer por lo que recurrió a su mejor amiga rouge the bat.-

rouge era una mujer de no más de 30, pertenecía a una asociación criminal llamada Pere Noel* que se dedicaba a buscar unos objetos del pecado* que se activaban por los sentimientos de las personas*

Escúchame amy deberías dejarlo él no te merece, si no puede quererte entonces deberías dejarlo- aunque en su voz se oía confianza ella en realidad quería que se mantuvieran juntos, ya que amy poseía el ítem de la muñeca de cuerda, el contenedor de la pereza, -créeme solo te estás haciendo daño

Lo sé, es solo que yo realmente lo quiero además él ha estado muy estresado estos días debido a la crisis económica del país, como noble su deber es preocuparse de las demás personas, -amy estaba muy decidida en lo que decía realmente amaba a Sonic aunque este amara el dinero de ella- perdona rouge pero debo irme me están esperando para la cena

Que estés bien amy-dijo rouge mientras amy se marchaba- espero que disfrutes los últimos días de vida que te quedan amy rose, a este paso el contenedor se despertara muy rápidamente solo es cuestión de tiempo-dijo rouge con una risa psicótica-

Mientras tanto en la mansión rose

Sonic ya llegue –amy ocultaba perfectamente su tristeza ante Sonic lo único que quería era dormir y no despertar jamás- como te fue

Tuve un día horrible a este paso moriré del cansancio – Sonic estaba ojeroso mostraba nerviosismo en su forma de hablar y sus gestos – se supone que eres la hija de un médico tráeme algo para conciliar el sueño

Pero, y la cena – dijo amy mostrando su tristeza - me gustaría comer contigo

esta noche no – dijo Sonic muy despreocupadamente – lo único que quiero es dormir

está bien – amy bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta la farmacia subterránea que tenían busco entre las cajas y encontró un remedio bastante raro – aquí pone que se llama "gift" espero que sea algo para el sueño – mientras amy subía las escaleras algo empezaba a despertar en ella algo que jamás había sentido sin embargo no le hizo caso

y en la farmacia algo se movía era una joven murciélago que se ocultaba en el techo

la muy inocente no sabe que lo que le va dar a su esposo es algo que lo hará dormir para siempre – rouge se rio con cuidado de no hacerlo muy fuerte para luego decir – fue un placer conocerte amy rose

toma Sonic, espero que te sirva – amy le entrego la pequeña botella que decía "gift" a Sonic – es lo único que encontré

umm… para extrema emergencia espero que sea efectivo – dijo Sonic para luego engullirse un sorbo del "gift" – que asco, tiene un sabor horrible pero bueno espero que sirva, que tengas buenas noches amy

tu también amor… tu también – dijo amy entre sueños- espero que duermas muy bien con este regalo por el bien de tu felicidad

amy despertó a media noche Sonic seguía durmiendo, amy no le presto mucha atención porque era muy tarde además que con el "gift" que le dio debería dormir un buen rato

es bueno verlo tan tranquilo seria genial que estuviera así todos los días – pensó amy – y pensar que todos en este mundo tienen problemas que los afectan las simples verdades desagradables o sus verdaderos sentimientos si lo piensas bien todo el mundo olvidaría eso en sus sueños – amy cada vez más pensaba en eso hasta que decidió – hoy no dormiré por el bien de todos, les daré mi "gift" ha todos para que puedan dormir bien –

(nota: mientras Amy le da su "gift" a todo el mundo leamos el periódico de la mañana)

1. Sonic the hedgehog fallecido

2. Doctor rose, en estado critico

3. 24 muertos en el hospital, causa desconocida

4. Toragay está hundida en pánico por la enfermedad misteriosa

5. El gobierno confiara la investigación a la casa freesis

6. El tráfico entre la capital y toragay está cortado

7. La fundación y su equipo de investigación partió hacia toragay

8. Toragay está en ruinas

GIFT: en inglés, regalo; en alemán, veneno mortal

Ya de tarde en las ruinas de Toragay, Amy se encuentra en una plaza pensando en todo lo que ha hecho.

Gracias a mi todo el mundo es feliz, si fuesen sonámbulos seguro me lo agradecerían – aunque amy sentía una gran soledad por otro lado se sentía muy feliz por lo que había hecho – aunque estoy sola ahora tengo libertad y riqueza nadie me manda y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera… es solo que… si antes no me necesitaban… porque habrían de hacerlo de ahora – amy estaba a punto de llorar – solamente era una muñeca de adorno hace mucho que me había roto – amy perdió todo control sobre ella misma estaba totalmente poseída por la muñeca de cuerda – lo único que quiero es dormir… dormir para siempre… - amy corrió a su casa y tomo el "gift" – ahora cambiare de la princesa de los sueños a la bella durmiente – dijo amy antes de tomarse su "gift" y dormirse para siempre

FIN

Y bien les gusto, espero que sí, disculpen si fue poco original o aburrido, pero al menos lo leíste y eso es bueno. Se despide yacker the wisp


End file.
